Silent Demon
by Sagemodeman
Summary: Silent Demon (of the Leaf) Naruto is highly affected by Zabuza's display of the silent kill. Knowing that he isn't a kinjutsu type fighter, he asks Kakashi about silent kill jutsu. Kakashi sees this as an opportunity to teach Naruto his father's signature technique. How will Naruto tread down the path of becoming the Silent Demon of the Leaf? (More realist type of Naruto.)
1. Chapter 1

**Silent Demon (of the Leaf) 10-14-2015**

* * *

Oblig - This is a fan fiction based on the manga by Kishimoto, he owns all rights to the characters.

* * *

 **Kakashi silent kill jutsu. Kakashi sees this as an opportunity to teach Naruto his father's signature technique. How will**

 **Naruto tread down the path of becoming the Silent Demon of the Leaf?**

 **(More realist type of Naruto. Rated M for possible mature scenes later)**

* * *

A/N - After reading the first chapter of another fanfiction that continues in the vein of Naruto taking Zabuza's sword and

learning to use it, I determined that blade is an antithesis to Naruto's true nature. That blade regenerates by absorbing

blood, meaning it is used bloodily in combat, not something that is true to Naruto's powers in canon nor his intent in

canon. If anything, I decided what Naruto should take from Zabuza is the idea of the Silent Kill since that is essentially

what Minato's signature Flying Thunder God Technique was... killing without notice, quickly, precisely, without the

victim realizing what happened, before they could react.

* * *

 **Silent Demon**

* * *

Naruto looked on as Zabuza finished off Gato, the tyrant who had hired and then turned on the Hidden Mist young genin finally understood what being a ninja was all about. It wasn't about saving a princess, defeating dragons, or about being a hero. No, being a ninja was about killing those who needed to die and protecting those who needed to live.

Zabuza was hired to kill Tazuna, but he wound up killing the person who truly needed to die, and failed to protect Haku, the one person in his life who needed to live. Zabuza failed the second part, but his honor was recovered by killing Gato. Naruto thought 'If only Zabuza's silent kill technique had worked, his plans would have protected Haku and likely he would have killed Gato in the end anyway.'

A day after the fight Naruto was still thinking about Zabuza's skill, sitting on the edge of the bridge looking out at the ocean. Kakashi, seeing Naruto was not his normal hyperactive self approached his young Genin to find out what was the matter.

"You seem preoccupied Naruto." Kakashi eye smiled at his student, while leaning against the same railing Naruto was propped against.

"Kakashi sensai, Zabuza failed in his mission to kill Tazuna, but he did kill the person who needed to die don't you think?" Naruto looked over at his sensai.

"As ninja we are paid to kill and protect many different people. Some of them are good people, and some are not so good, like Gato. But I would say you are right, Gato is the one who 'needed' to die for the situation to resolve in the best way possible." Kakashi said in an even tone.

"If he had been better at his silent killing technique than you were at defending against it, Tazuna would have been dead wouldn't he? The wrong person would have died because we wouldn't have been able to stop him. So I guess it's a good thing you found a way to overcome his technique." Naruto continued in the same stream of thinking.

"Yes, we were lucky though, few people survive silent kill techniques. And if it hadn't been for the blood on him, my pack of summons wouldn't have found him. The fight could have gone far different. But it didn't, so we won."

Kakashi wondered where this line of thinking was going.

"So the Hidden Mist technique isn't perfect, are there any perfect silent kill techniques?" Naruto looked at Kakashi earnestly for an answer.

Thinking for a moment on how to answer Kakashi wondered if he should tell Naruto about THAT technique. "Why the sudden interest in silent killing? Planning on killing someone before they can react?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, it's just that I was thinking, having such a technique could eliminate some of the risk to the team and to those we are hired to protect."

Kakashi was somewhat astonished at Naruto's response. Silent kill techniques were mostly employed as offensive and assassination tools, not defensive ones. Thinking back, only one other person used a silent kill technique that way, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, and the father of the student asking the question, though Naruto didn't know that truth. Minato's most famous use of the technique, while technically offensive, was actually to protect the Leaf and defend it against Kumo ninja attack. The battle at Kanabi Bridge was the turning point of the 3rd war, and if Minato had not used that silent kill technique of his, many hundreds and perhaps thousands of ninja would have died.

"Naruto, what you just said is interesting you know. Most ninja use silent kill techniques like Zabuza did, offensively to kill or assassinate. But you are correct, such a technique could be a good defensive technique." Kakashi replied with a hint of respect in his voice for the seriousness of the question.

"Has anyone used such a technique that way sensai?" Naruto asked, wondering if such a thing indeed was possible.

"I know of only one man who used a silent killing technique like that, he was our 4th Hokage." Kakashi looked for Naruto's reaction.

"Really? The Fourth used a silent kill technique that way? I knew there had to be a reason he's my favorite." Naruto smiled thinking of the Hokage he most admired because he sacrificed his life for the village. Though lately his admiration had been somewhat diminished when he found out it was the 4th Hokage who had sealed the kyuubi inside him. But Naruto figured there had to be a reason that it was done, there just had to be a reason why he was chosen. It was one of the great mysteries of his life for which he'd yet to find an answer. "What was it called?"

Kakashi smiled at Naruto, intrigued by this turn in discussion. "Ever heard of the Flying Thunder God Technique? Other wise known as the Hiraishin."

Naruto thought a moment, he'd read about many techniques of the Hokage's, or as much as was generally written in the books to which he had access. "Yes, that's a silent kill technique?"

"Essentially yes, because the user can transport in the direct vacinity of his target if a Hiraishin seal is nearby. And then he can transport to another seal after finishing a quick attack." Kakashi explained.

"Awesome! The 4th used the Hirashin thingy alot?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, he not only used it against opponents, but also to transport to the location of teammates, defensive positions, or to get something to eat." Kakashi smiled at the last part. Minato had actually placed a seal at Ichiraku Ramen during Kushina's pregnancy to quickly retrieve the weird varieties of ramen she would request Teuchi to make.

"Now you're just kidding me sensai!" Naruto frowned. Using a killing technique to get something to eat, unless it was for ramen he didn't see the point, he'd use such a technique to get to Ichiraku's if he could, believe it!

"Nope, no kidding, the 4th made the technique his own, but it was actually the 2nd Hokage, Tobirama Senju who created the technique, though in the 4th's hands it became a truly deadly killing technique. However, even the 4th had a sense of humor, and would use the technique in the village to get to certain places." Kakashi finished explaining part of what he knew.

"Well I guess it was OK since he was the Hokage and all if he did used it to get something to eat." Naruto grinned. "So can anyone learn that technique sensai?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto wistfully. The technique was a forbidden jutsu, protected by the village at all costs lest it fall into the hands of the enemy. Should he tell the boy that? He wondered for a time, staying silent. Thinking.

"Well sensai?" Naruto had been waiting for Kakashi to reply for a while.

"Sorry Naruto, I was just thinking." Kakashi paused for a moment. "It takes someone very special to learn the Flying Thunder God technique. They have to master travel techniques more advanced than chakra running and the body replacement jutsu. They must learn the body flicker shunshin, and they must understand fuinjutsu seals. And then they have to have enough chakra to use the technique effectively. In fact, the only way the technique is currently used today is an emergency transport for the Hokage into the field and that requires three ninja to accomplish."

"Really? That means I can't learn it then doesn't it?" Naruto looked down over the bridge staring at the water. The glimmer of hope he was nurturing was doused out in a second.

"I didn't say that Naruto, not at all. It's just that you'll have to speak to the Hokage about learning it. If he gives permission I can tell you more about it and help you with the other techniques necessary." Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, looking out across the ocean, thinking about what his dead sensai would say at a time like this.

"And Naruto, I think the 4th Hokage wouldn't mind if you learned it, I have a feeling he wouldn't mind at all."

"Hey sensai how do you know so much about the 4th Hokage? And why he wouldn't mind if I learned his jutsu?" Naruto asked eyeing his sensai with curiosity.

"Because I was one of his students." Kakashi had no idea the ordeal he was in for after that statement.

The conversation devolved from there as Naruto became entranced by the idea his own sensai was a student of the 4th Hokage and of possibly learning the 4th's silent killing jutsu.

It took a while for Kakashi to calm the young genin down, and over the next several days Naruto would pester Kakashi about the Hiraishin, the 4th Hokage, and what it was like to have the 4th Hokage as a sensai until he finally started teaching Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura the basics of the Shunshin movement. If one of Team 7 was going to learn it, all of them were going to learn it.

As Team 7 stepped foot on the Land of Fire side of The Great Naruto Bridge, Kakashi began to wonder just how much the mission had changed his team.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you like my writing, there are other stories I have written or am writing, check them out!**

* * *

 **Rate & Review Silent Demon Please!**


	2. Silent Demon Ch 2 - Homecoming

A/N - Oblig - Kishimoto continues to control Naruto, I merely humbly honor the Narutoverse with this offering.

* * *

 **Silent Demon Ch 2 - Homecoming**

 **10-15-2015**

* * *

The gates of Konoha loomed before Team 7 causing the three genin to halt their footsteps and causing Kakashi to pull up short.

"Something wrong?" The ever preoccupied sensai remarked not looking up from his orange covered book. Though he knew what was likely going through the minds of his charges who'd never set foot outside of the village for such an extended time.

For each genin the feeling was different. Sakura was looking forward to seeing her parents and sleeping in her own bed. She'd never been away except for overnight survival training for her Academy class. After having a mission go horribly off expectation she was glad to return to the stability of Konoha's walls and the comforting arms of her parents.

Sasuke looked at the walls of Konoha realizing he was returning as a true Uchiha, his sharingan having awoken. Now he could earnestly move forward and get stronger to one day face his brother, and get justice for his clan. Beyond that, he held little thought of the village before him.

Naruto's gaze lingered only a moment on the gates of his home and followed the street as far as the view would allow before the many buildings of Konoha crowded the view. Yet above them could be seen the great backdrop of the mountain bordering the far end of the village, and the monument of the Hokage carved from it's rock face. The great leaders of the village who inspired Naruto, and the one furthest to the right, the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, 4th Hokage and weilder of the jutsu preoccupying Naruto's mind for more than a week. 'My face will be up there one day, believe it!' Naruto silently thought to himself. After this mission he had an even tighter focus on his goal. To become Hokage he must grow to be able to protect the village, but before that he must be able to protect his team. To learn the Hiraishin was his next stepping stone to his final goal.

None of the genin responded to Kakashi simply electing to walk through the huge gated opening.

"Hold up there, report in please." One of the two gate guards, Izumo Kamizuki held his hand up from the small outpost just to the left of them.

"Team 7 - Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno returning from an extended mission to the Land of Waves." Kakashi replied still not taking his eyes from his Icha Icha Paradise.

"Very well, you can proceed." Izumo responded, noting their arrival in a book. He looked at the team before him, he could see that look of freshly minted genin after having a real mission. 'Looks like another team met the reality of ninja life. I wonder how they did?' Izumo would ask Kakashi later when he an Kotetsu got off duty.

"I'll report in, you three are dismissed until the morning when we will make the formal report." Kakashi said, expecting his three little ninjas to run off immediately now that they were home. Two quick disappearances with a swirl of leaves the only trace of their presence left Kakashi standing there nearly ready to use the shunshin himself. However, the blonde mop of hair in front of him turned halfway toward him and spoke.

"Kakashi sensai, can I go with you? I want to ask Jiji about learning the Hiriashin." Naruto tilted his head toward his sensai as he spoke.

"I suppose, but only if the Hokage has the time. And remember it is up to the Hokage, if he says you can't learn it that's the end, understand?" Kakashi eye smiled.

"Huh, if he refuses I'll threaten to use my Sexy Jutsu on him!" Naruto grinned.

Kakashi facepalmed. 'This kid has no respect for the office of the Hokage does he?' "Follow me." And Kakashi shunshined away followed by Naruto.

Kotetsu Hagane didn't even raise his head from the nearby outpost as he spoke. "Kakashi taught them the shunshin technique? We didn't get to learn that until we became a chunin!"

"That's not what surprises me Kotetsu, did you hear what tha genin said? He plans to ask the Hokage about learning the Hiraishin." Izumo looked over at his friend.

"C'mon Iz... you know only two people ever learned to use that technique solo, the 2nd and the 4th" Kotetsu thumbed his hand at the Hokage monument.

"Yeah yeah, what was I thinking." Izumo was sure Kakashi was pulling his genin's leg about learning such a kinjutsu.

* * *

It didn't take Kakashi and Naruto long to arrive at the Hokage's tower using the shunshin. The high speed technique brought them to the front of the building, with Naruto only a half step behind his sensai.

"You're doing pretty well with the technique Naruto." Kakashi remarked with an even tone.

Naruto took the comment to heart, since he rarely got praise in his life, each time was precious to him. "Thanks sensai. Those games of tag on the way back were helpful. I'm not running into obstructions anymore after my clones practiced. Thanks for the advice on using them in training."

"Well, if you've got the talent to do that jutsu, you should use it to it's fullest extent. That's what I always try to do when I copy a new technique with the sharingan." Kakashi nodded.

"Why's that? Doesn't the sharingan give you everything you need to know about the technique?" Naruto was interested in why the sharingan was so powerful.

"I can copy techniques, like Zabuza's water clones, but if I don't practice them when I can their diversity will never increase. Always look for ways to make jutsu better for yourself Naruto, learn to feel the chakra you use and the flow of the jutsu. If you don't, it's like throwing with a half-sharp kunai, it may kill, but it will be sloppy and bloody." Kakashi opened the door to the building as he finished and the pair walked inside and up through the building to the top floor which housed the Hokage's office.

Coming to the desk behind which a chunin acting as secretary to the Hokage, Kakashi asked for an audience with the ever busy leader of the village. "You can go in now, the Hokage looks forward to your report." Nodding the duo of Jonin and genin entered.

"Kakashi Hatake, I see you have returned at least one third of your squad intact." Hiruzen Sarutobi threw a crinkled smile at the lanky white haired Jonin.

"Yes, the other two have gone home, but this one has a pressing question for you." Kakashi thumbed at Naruto cocking his head toward the boy.

"Really? Well before that question, tell me of the bridgebuilder and your mission." Hiruzen could see that Naruto wasn't bursting out to ask the question, so he must be formulating a way to ask it. And now at least he'd have a chance while Kakashi reported on the mission.

"Nothing much to report, except the mission should be reclassified as an A rank, and lets see, we had to defeat four missing ninja from the Hidden Mist, and restore the Land of Waves from the clutches of the shipping magnate Gato." Kakashi eye smiled, as the smile on Hiruzen's face fell to a frown, hearing such a simple mission on the surface turned out to be quite the opposite.

"And is that the reason Naruto here has an important question to ask me?" Hiruzen's eyes looked at Naruto, who was now looking determined.

"Yes, at least in part. Naruto go ahead and ask." Kakashi said without pause.

"Jiji... 3rd Hokage... I want... I want to learn to be a silent killer like the 4th!" Naruto blurted out the last part quickly but with earnestness not missed by the Hokage.

"Just who did you fight, and what is this about the 4th?" Hiruzen was not sure what was going on. What had Kakashi told the boy. Had he divulged his heritage? The eyes of the Hokage narrowed as they looked at the Jonin.

"Meh, not what you think Hokage." Kakashi held out his palm trying to explain before he got into too much hot water. "We faced Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist, and skilled user of the Hidden Mist technique of silent killing."

"And Naruto wants to be like that ninja?" Hiruzen's curiousity piqued. Could Naruto really want to be an assassin?

"No, no Hokage, Naruto's reason is far more, shall we say, complicated." Kakashi understanding what the Hokage might be thinking. "Naruto wants to learn to silent kill to protect his team and mission... like the 4th Hokage did with his technique." Kakashi noted the easing expression on the Hokages face, easing his own tensions.

"You mean the Flying Thunder God technique don't you?" Hiruzen looked at Naruto. The blonde nodded in affirmation.

"I asked Kakashi about silent kill jutsu and the 4th's technique came up. And since it's a Konoha kinjutsu he said you had to give permission." Naruto replied watching the old man's face turn contemplative and then hard in thought. Naruto wasn't sure if the Hokage understood why he wanted to learn the technique so he continued. "Jiji, I watched Zabuza nearly kill us with his technique, and if it wasn't for Kakashi we would have died. Such a powerful technique, he used it to kill others I'm sure, to assassinate and everything. But I think if it had been used to protect it would have been unstoppable even for Kakashi. He said so himself. And though I don't like killing, it seems to me that a silent technique like that really would be handy to have to protect my team. And the 2nd and 4th Hokage used it to protect the village, so if I'm going to become the greatest Hokage of Konoha I should know it too!"

The 4th Hokage saw the continued look of determination in Naruto's eyes. They reminded him of a time many years before, when another blond stood before him requesting the 2nd Hokage's notes on the jutsu. Though the arguments used by that blond were far more logical, they were similarly backed by determination rarely seen. Hiruzen looked from Naruto to Kakashi who merely nodded and eye smiled, passing along his recomendation silently.

"I'm sure Kakashi has explained learning this technique is not something to take lightly, nor will it be easy Naruto." Hiruzen looked sternly at the blonde before his gaze turned slightly softer. "However, I believe the 4th Hokage would like to see his technique used again. And as the one in whom he put faith concerning a certain fox, I think he would have faith you would be successful. Therefore..." Hiruzen saw a smile start on Naruto's face. "I give my permission for you to begin instruction. Kakashi will see to your training for this, but let me warn you Naruto, it took the 4th years to perfect that jutsu. Though when he did, he was fearsome indeed." Hiruzen's eyes looked beyond the pair in front of him, remembering his dead successor's ability before looking back at Naruto and smiling just a bit. "Now Naruto, I think I would like to discuss this and some other things with your sensai, so if you will excuse us?"

Naruto beamed at the realization he was being allowed to learn the Hiraishin. His face shone as bright as it could even as his sensai smiled at him and then pushed him toward the office door. "Go home Naruto... we'll talk tomorrow about this. And Naruto... don't tell anyone you are learning this technique. The shunshin is fine to divulge, but under no circumstances are you to tell anyone, not even Sasuke and Sakura. Do you understand?" Kakashi said firmly, getting Naruto's attention and affirmation, though it did diminish the blonde's happiness, but only minutely.

"You got it sensai!" Turning toward the Hokage, Naruto once again beamed. "Thanks Jiji, you're the greatest... and to think I didn't even have to use my sexy jutsu!" And with that Naruto left through the door, leaving sweat beading on both the Hokage's forehead and Kakashi's.

Naruto didn't even remember going down the stairs of the building or moving along the streets of Konoha since he was so preoccupied, but he suddenly found himself in front of Ichiraku Ramen. And coming down the street toward him was a quartet of ninja, three of which he recognized immediately and a 4th he remembered seeing at the Academy on the day their teams were dispersed. "Hey Kiba! Akamaru! Um... Hinata and um... Shino!" Naruto waved as they approached. He was sweating trying to remember Shino's name since he didn't really interact much with the quiet boy. But he and Kiba had more than once bumped heads in class but had a grudging appreciation for the dog boy's abilities.

"Naruto! Hey how's it goin! You coming to Icharaku for some ramen too? Look Akamaru it's you're favorite chew toy!" Kiba laughed while Naruto grimmaced. Akamaru enjoyed chewing on Naruto's orange pantleg for some reason whenever they were sitting and having lunch together at the Academy.

"I'm doing great dogboy!" Naruto shot back playfully. "Just got back from the Land of Waves for our first mission and you won't believe what happened..." Naruto began but was interrupted by the 4th member of the party.

"So, who's this Kiba?" The tall red eyed woman, who was the Jonin sensai of Kiba's team.

"Oh, sorry Kurenai sensai! This is Naruto Uzumaki, deadlast of our class, and all around prankster!" Kiba laughed and Akamaru yipped.

"He's no...t tha...t bad... Kiba!" Hinata stuttered out shyly in a near whisper. The sensai of Team 8 noticed her only female charge's face turn a bit red.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Hinata! Your the best! And dogbreath knows he can't beat me!" Naruto beamed at the girl causing her to turn three shades of pink and stumbling slightly before her sensai propped her up by standing behind her.

"I'm sure Naruto has his strengths, as do you Kiba. Remember what you learned on the first day the team was together." Kurenai eyed her scraggly charge.

"Heh... yeah yeah, you don't have to remind me sensai!" Kiba moaned.

"What? Remind you of what?" Naruto asked as they carried the discussion into Ichiraku's.

"Well it all started when Kurenai told us..." Kiba began as the other members of Team 8 walked inside and took seats at the counter of Ichiraku Ramen.

Kiba sat on one side of Naruto while Hinata, Shino, and Kurenai took spaces on the other side. Naruto didn't notice the sideways glances of Hinata since he was consumed with listening to Kiba's story. Before long their orders were taken, with Naruto suggesting Hinata try the miso pork flavored ramen, which caused her to turn pink yet again, though she merely nodded and was just happy to sit next to the blonde she admired.

'Boy it's great to be back in Konoha, and now I'll become strong enough to protect my team, to protect even Kiba and his team! And one day the whole village.' Naruto beamed as he ate his fourth bowl of ramen, amazing the members of Team 8 and causing one of them to smile inwardly at how much energy her crush had even just returning from a mission.

As the sun set that day, Naruto realized he was another step closer to his goal. He would become stronger, he knew it for a fact. And if learning to silently kill would protect those precious to him, he would make sure to learn the 4th's jutsu and protect everyone!

* * *

A/N - Rate & Review

As you can see, Naruto is taking this idea of silent killing serious as a way to protect those precious to him. What will the future bring and will silent killing truly be something Naruto can accomplish?


End file.
